1. Field of the Disclosure
In one aspect, this disclosure generally relates methods and apparatuses for minimizing the influence of thermal conditions on devices, including, but not limited to, devices that measure one or more parameters of interest.
2. Background of the Art
Environmental factors may influence one or more operational and/or structural aspects of a given device. The quantity or variance of thermal energy to which such a device is exposed is one such environmental factor. For instance, the relatively “hot” environment below the earth's surface (e.g., greater than about 120 Celsius) as well as the relatively “cold” environments in the Arctic (e.g., less than about zero degrees Celsius (32 degrees Fahrenheit)) may impair the performance or integrity of a device. Moreover, variances in the level of ambient thermal energy may also undesirably impact performance and/or integrity. One illustrative, but not exhaustive, impact of thermal conditions may be a change in a shape, volume, dimension or other structural aspect of a device or one or more components making up a device. The present disclosure addresses the need to minimize the impact of environmental conditions on the performance or structure of devices.